8.1.1 ABSTRACT: PREVENTION AND ETIOLOGY The Prevention &Etiology program, lead by Dorothy Hatsukami, Ph.D: and DeAnn Lazovich, Ph.D., has 51 members, representing 12 departments and six schools or colleges (Medical[unreadable]Twin Cities and Duluth, Public Health, Food, Agricultural and Natural Resources, Pharmacy, Nursing, Social Work). As of October 1, 2007, these members have a total of $28 million in Peer-reviewed, funded research projects for the current budget period. Since June 2003, their research has resulted in 667 publications, of which 27% were intraprogrammatic and 10% were inter-programmatic. The scientific goals of this program are to understand biological and behavioral factors in the etiology of cancer, reduce behaviors that may lead to cancer or enhance behaviors that decrease cancer risk, and improve the survivorship of cancer patients. To achieve these goals, we have strong research programs that fall into three primary themes: 1) cancer risk reduction, which examines environmental, behavioral and biological factors associated with etiology and the reduction of tobacco, obesity and physical inactivity;2) adult and pediatric cancer epidemiology, which explores molecular genetic, physiological, nutritional and environmental influences that increase or decrease the risk for cancers;and 3) cancer diagnosis, outcomes and survivorship, which explores the efficacy of cancer screening to reduce cancer mortality arid the consequences of cancer treatments and methods to improve cancer outcomes and quality of life. The Cancer Center has provided not only shared resources, but has funded 32 pilot projects, two research retreats, three monthly seminar meetings on tobacco, epidemiology, and cancer survivorship and outcomes, and a Prevention and Etiology newsletter to facilitate collaborations.